


Burning Steel

by kaijw



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Boys Kissing, Burns, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijw/pseuds/kaijw
Summary: Just a friendly game of Pai Sho between old friends... right?
Relationships: Jeong Jeong/Piandao (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Burning Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! My name’s Kai, and this is my first fic on ao3. I’m part of multiple fandoms, but I’ve been part of the ATLA fandom for about ten years now. It’s a huge part of my life, and writing a fic between two of my favorite characters was super fun. So I hope you guys enjoy! :)

“Your move.”   
The deep rumble of Jeong-Jeong’s voice had snapped Piandao awake from his temporary trance and back to the game of Pai Sho at hand. He eyed the board for a moment, calculating his next move with as much precision as he could muster. He then locked eyes with Jeong-Jeong, trying hard to read his emotions and crack the code to his intricate strategy. Jeong-Jeong had always been good at keeping his pokerface; it was his trademark feature during their Navy days. But although Jeong-Jeong’s experience at Pai Sho had grown vastly over the years, Piandao couldn’t help but sense a hidden grin behind those hunter eyes.   
Piandao stayed silent as he made his move across the board without hesitation.   
Jeong-Jeong shifted forward and rested his chin on his right palm, eyes squinting as he analyzed his next move.   
“What’s this? I’ve stumped Jeong-Jeong?” Piandao asked in a tone of mock surprise, earning a scowl from the man sitting across from him.   
“Quiet,” Jeong-Jeong snapped, putting a quick finger up. “You couldn’t puzzle me even if you tried.”  
Contradictory to his previous statement, about two minutes had gone by before Jeong-Jeong hesitantly moved his piece across the board. The left corner of Piandao’s mouth curled in a sly smirk as he made his own move, and the game had ended in his favor.  
“Good game,” Piandao said, holding out a hand for the other man to take. Jeong-Jeong merely scoffed and stood abruptly, brushing a few rogue blades of grass from the front of his pants.   
“You rely too much on chance, Jeong-Jeong. Try to focus your energy more on the strategical aspects of the game. I guarantee you’ll have far better luck that way,” Piandao thought aloud, carefully placing each tile into his shoulder bag one by one.   
“I didn’t ask for your advice,” Jeong-Jeong mumbled, walking over to the entrance of Piandao’s tent.   
“My apologies,” Piandao said with a slight bow of his head. Once he had finished putting the board and the tiles into his bag, he turned to notice Jeong-Jeong still standing there, as if hesitant to leave.  
“Something is bothering you,” Piandao mused, standing up and facing the other man. He attempted to make eye-contact, only to have Jeong-Jeong turn away, almost as if he were ashamed.  
“Something is always bothering me, Piandao,” Jeong-Jeong snarled, balling the cloth of the tent’s entrance in his right fist.  
“Yes, but... more than usual. Speak to me about it. Let me alleviate whatever stress is weighing you down,” Piandao consoled, stepping closer.  
“No. Stress is good. It turns itself into energy. Besides... not everyone can be as calm and collected as you,” Jeong-Jeong made an effort to add extra spite to those last words. Piandao remained silent, and Jeong-Jeong finally gave way and looked into his deep, olive colored eyes. The swordsman rested his hand gingerly on Jeong-Jeong’s, slowly feeling the tension in his knuckles slipping away as he released his grip on the cloth. Piandao brushed his thumb along his hand and across a curved scar, causing the white-haired man to shutter and suddenly grasp his fingers with a pincer-like grip.  
“Jeon-“  
“Stop,” Jeong-Jeong cut him off, his grip on his fingers unwavering. “We’re not sixteen anymore.”   
Piandao merely nodded in understanding, the sour feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him he had gone too far.   
“I know,” he said in a voice barely louder than a whisper. Jeong-Jeong released his fingers and exhaled sharply, staring at Piandao’s feet. Despite his previous statement, he leaned into the crook of Piandao’s neck, albeit slowly and uncertainly. This was much to the latter’s surprise, and he laced slow, gentle fingers through thick white hair. Jeong-Jeong had no idea what he was doing or where this was headed; he was almost in a daze as he inhaled the man’s scent, reveling in the musky aroma. He planted a light yet firm kiss at the base of Piandao’s neck, working his way up to behind his right ear. He used the tip of his tongue to apply just enough heat to leave a dull, red mark. At this, Piandao’s lips parted ever so slightly to release a soft moan against Jeong-Jeong’s ear. He smirked against his skin, tracing his sharp jawline with his still hot tongue. When he reached the swordsman’s lips, they locked eyes, both knowing exactly what the other wanted.   
Piandao gave Jeong-Jeong a singular, soft kiss to test the waters. Once he got the go-ahead (Jeong-Jeong licking his lips hungrily and flashing a smile) he dove in again, this time with just the right amount of tender passion. He slowly introduced his tongue, using it to graze his teeth. Jeong-Jeong, however, obviously had different intentions. Piandao’s slow, soft strokes of his tongue simply weren’t enough. He grabbed the swordsman by the waist, making sure their chests were flush with each other’s, and attacked his mouth, kissing him with an intense ferocity that Piandao was not used to. He wasn’t complaining, however. Jeong-Jeong took a chance and bit down on his bottom lip, causing Piandao’s eyes to widen.  
“Sorry,” Jeong-Jeong said quickly, pulling back. “No biting?”   
“No, no,” Piandao chuckled, tilting Jeong-Jeong’s chin up. “I loved it.”  
The latter took this as a sign, shifting his focus back to his beautiful lips, every now and then using his canines to nip at his tongue. As the two continued to lap at each other’s mouths hungrily, Piandao’s evident hardness began to rub against Jeong-Jeong’s thigh.   
“M-mmh...Jeong-Jeong...” Piandao whispered through a shuttered breath, fingers splaying when Jeong-Jeong placed a warm hand on his crotch. He could feel his length through the thin cloth of his pants, and palmed at it at a teasingly slow pace.   
“Shit...” Piandao cursed hoarsely, closing his eyes as he placed a hand on Jeong-Jeong’s shoulder, gingerly forcing him down to his knees. Jeong-Jeong smirked against Piandao’s groin, feeling the heat of his cock against his cheek. With steady fingers he toyed at Piandao’s sash, enjoying the soft pleas of desperation the man attempted to make. Slowly but hungrily he untied his sash and slid his pants halfway down his thighs. Piandao’s erection now stood free and prominent, barely an inch away from a very amused Jeong-Jeong. He grasped the base with one hand, starting off with short, jerky strokes.   
His breathtakingly golden eyes shot up at Piandao as his tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, causing Piandao to instantly go red in the face and beg for him to stop teasing. He gave his tip a quick kiss before taking half of him in his mouth, his right hand still stroking the base. Eventually he found his own rhythm, taking him down his throat and back out with ease. If he were in a more dignified state, Piandao would have praised Jeong-Jeong on his skills, but instead threw his head back, letting deep guttural moans escape his lips.  
“Hush...” Jeong-Jeong purred against his heat, wiping his mouth on his sleeve lazily. “We wouldn’t want anyone to hear you, would we?”  
Before Piandao could utter a response to the rhetorical question, Jeong-Jeong took his hand and led him to the cot behind him. With an unexpected gentler touch, he pulled Piandao’s shirt over his head and stood back to admire the sight. Piandao’s body was well toned and muscled for his age, but that wasn’t what had caught Jeong-Jeong’s eye. Starting underneath his left collarbone and extending to his pec was a tattoo of a cherry blossom, it’s branches resembling brush strokes. Jeong-Jeong ghosted his fingers over the beautiful design, observing every detail.  
“You’re quite the artist,” Jeong-Jeong said, trailing warm kisses across the tattoo.   
“Thank you,” Piandao said with a soft smile, resting his hand on the nape of Jeong-Jeong’s neck.  
This moment of brief tenderness did not last long, however. Soon Jeong-Jeong had removed the rest of Piandao’s clothing, sucking on whatever skin he could get his hands on. His pants were slowly becoming uncomfortably tight around his own arousal, and he yanked them down past his knees in a haste.   
“Eager, are we?” Piandao asked, propping himself onto his elbows to get a better view of Jeong-Jeong rapidly stroking himself.   
Jeong-Jeong merely huffed with a slight grin, coaxing himself to full erection. He then propped Piandao’s body onto his own, straddling the swordsman’s legs around his waist.   
“Fuck me,” Piandao growled, clashing mouths with Jeong-Jeong again. “Mmh... just- come on.”  
At that, Jeong-Jeong pulled back and looked around almost frantically.  
“In my bag,” Piandao breathed, gesturing towards a large travel bag near the entrance of the tent. Jeong-Jeong stumbled over to it and ravaged through its contents, eventually procuring a small vial of a gel-like substance. After removing his own shirt and casting it off to the side, he dipped two fingers into the vial. Gold blazing into green, he locked eyes with Piandao as he teased his entrance with worn but skilled fingers. Piandao closed his eyes at the sensation, doing his best to relax when Jeong-Jeong slid a finger in.   
“Mmph... add another,” Piandao begged, grasping Jeong-Jeong’d forearm. The latter obliged, sliding another in and curving them slightly. At this, Piandao grasped at Jeong-Jeong’s shoulder and let out a loud moan.  
“Spirits, j-just- hurry up and do it,” Piandao whined. Jeong-Jeong had never seen the man in such a frantic state, and basked in the fact that he was the cause of it. He picked up the vial up from off the ground and emptied the rest of it on his hard cock, slathering it with the generous amount.   
Without warning, he pushed himself into Piandao with a sharp grunt, his breath catching at the new sensation.  
Piandao pressed his ankles into the small of Jeong-Jeong back, forcing him to go in deeper. Jeong-Jeong did, then slid in and out so both of them could get warmed up to each other. Piandao was not new to being penetrated, but it was the first time in years he had done anything like this. He loved it. So much. He loved the feeling of being filled... being owned by someone as complex and complicated as the man on top of him.  
Jeong-Jeong went faster, thrusting his hips into Piandao, his breath catching with each movement. Piandao writhed in pleasure beneath him, struggled to form words between desperate whimpers. Soon the only noises to be heard were the moans of both men, starved and needy, and the slapping of bare skin on skin. Jeong-Jeong leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of Piandao’s mouth as he continued to fuck him relentlessly. Piandao nearly cried out when Jeong-Jeong bumped against his prostate, digging his nails into Jeong-Jeong’s slick, muscular back.  
Jeong-Jeong turned his attention to Piandao’s now neglected cock, stroking feverishly. Piandao came quickly, spilling over Jeong-Jeong’s fingers as his orgasm rocked through him. Jeong-Jeong came soon after, pulling out softly while licking his fingers clean. He collapsed beside Piandao, both of their chests heaving with exhaustion.   
After about five minutes, Piandao chuckled and put his hands behind his head.  
“What?” Jeong-Jeong said, cocking an eyebrow.   
“Nothing... it’s nothing,” Piandao said, planting a tender kiss on Jeong-Jeong’s scarred brow.   
They laid like that, side by side, until Jeong-Jeong eventually fell asleep, subconsciously curling into Piandao’s side. The latter pulled a blanket from the edge of the cot over them, softly admiring Jeong-Jeong’s rugged features before falling asleep himself.  
And that was how a very dumbfounded Iroh had found them in the morning.


End file.
